<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fox and His Plush by miinnsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428513">A Fox and His Plush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw'>miinnsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox Jeongin and His Plush Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fox Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hybrid Yang Jeongin | I.N, M/M, NSFW, Needy Yang Jeongin, Other, Plush fucking, Plushie Fucking, Plushies, Plushophilia, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Smut, Thighs, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, implied aftercare, jeongbin, plush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongin, under the impression that he is home alone, gets off on rubbing himself against his favourite plush, who he decides to name ‘Binnie’ after his crush on the older boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seo Changbin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fox Jeongin and His Plush Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fox and His Plush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QUEERACHA/gifts">QUEERACHA</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t. Those plushies, with the way they looked at him and how fucking good they made him feel! Nobody would be able to help it! At least that’s what Jeongin told himself. </p><p>Jeongin wrapped his tail resting behind himself as he locked his door, his fluffy ears peeking up to listen making sure that nobody else was home. Once he was completely sure nobody was home Jeongin made his way to his bed, his bigger and longer fox pillow-plush hybrid laying there innocently. </p><p>“Fuck...” Jeongin thought to himself, he was really about to fuck his fox pillow. Jeongin crawled onto his bed grabbing the plush and positioning it below him as he slipped his shorts down his thighs, his tail and dick flopping out. Jeongin was happy he decided to wear only shorts and not underwear. </p><p>Jeongin’s ears flattened as he gently pressed his flushed cock to the plushie, Jeongin would have to give this plush a name later. Jeongin cursed to himself, the fur was a new sensation that he was falling in love with, it was the perfect texture. The overall softness combined with how the plush moved with his weight was just amazing. Jeongin swears he could cum in an instant from how this feels, but he decides to drag it out wanting to get all worked up. </p><p>“Fuck me...” Jeongin moans, his head falling back as he slows his hips but presses more down onto his fox pillow. His tail has wrapped around to the front of his torso, fluffy tail gently brushing against his sensitive nipples.</p><p>“Ah... It’s so good.” Jeongin thinks about it being one of his hyung’s thighs, their hands on his hips helping him move against them. Pushing him down and flexing their thigh to make pretty sounds leave his mouth. </p><p>“Ah! No!” Jeongin’s hip stutter, the brushing of his tail against his nipple making pleasure course through his body straight to his dick. His ears stand up at the sensation. Jeongin pants for a few seconds before a moan rips from his throat and he cums on his plush.</p><p>“Damn it...” Jeongin says, he’s panting heavily his hips still moving as he works through his orgasm. His soft ears flatten against his head as he cums, he reaches up and rubs one of them for a moment to help himself come down from his high. </p><p>Jeongin pauses for a slight moment to move the plush up a bit and then resumes his motions. He feels the familiar strange sensation as he continues moving his hips, he doesn’t get to get off often so he better make it worth it. </p><p>Jeongin drops to his hands and knees, hands placed to the sides of his large pillow plush as he builds up his pace again, able to move faster and push against his plush harder. His moans quickly fill the air again and he’s so glad he checked to make sure he was alone. Jeongin loses his pace as one of his arms slips but he quick to catch himself.</p><p>“Awww.” Jeongin whines out, he had moved the plush up so he wouldn’t make the plush feel weird with the faux fur getting wet but now there’s cum all over his dick. </p><p>Jeongin sighs, grabbing a tissue from the box on his bed to clean the cum off of himself. He quickly gets himself wiped off and wipes what he can off of his plush before resuming his movement. Suddenly a name for his fox pops into his head.</p><p>‘Binnie’ is what he’d chosen for the plush under him, may or may not have anything to do with his slight crush on his hyung.</p><p>“Fuck... Binnie you feel so good.” Jeongin pants, his pacing picking up again. The warmth from the friction shouldn’t feel as addicting as it does but fuck did it feel good.</p><p>Jeongin let’s himself lean on one of his arms, dropping down so his forearm is next to his fox plush’s head. He reaches up with his other hand to rub his ear, they’re so sensitive when he’s turned on. </p><p>“Ah!” Jeongin yells, his hips stuttering at the euphoric sensation that spreads through his body as he gently gives one of his ears some attention. Jeongin felt his next orgasm building quickly, the oversensitivity only quickening the build. </p><p>“Fuck! Ahhh, Binnie...” Jeongin’s yell is followed by intense panting as he is nearing his high, it’s been far too long since he’s gotten off. </p><p>“Please... please please please please! Ah! F-fuck! Binnie-ah...” Jeongin just gets louder and whiner as he gets closer. </p><p>“AH!” Jeongin yells out, eyes rolling back and head titling up as he cums. His ears flatten and his tail sticks straight out inline with his current body angle.</p><p>Jeongin pants, rolling off his plush. His body is shaking so he gives himself a few minutes of rest before trying to move again. He sits up for a moment before cleaning off his plush with one of the tissues from his box. </p><p>Jeongin slowly stands up, his thighs definitely ache from all the movement. Jeongin grabs some wet wipes and cleans off his plush the best he can before standing up to shower. </p><p>Jeongin leaves his room wrapped in his towel with some boxers on. He notices Felix and Changbin’s room is open and feels panic flood his body, that was open earlier right? Right. Maybe he should check? He definitely should but Jeongin thinks he would rather live without knowing. Jeongin sighs, if he just checks and Changbin is there he can just run right? Right! Okay he has this. </p><p>Jeongin peaks into Changbin and Felix’s room and holy fuck, not only was Changbin home but he was touching himself. Changbin definitely heard him. He froze in place, not only was his hyung most likely getting off to him he also looked so fucking good and turned on. </p><p>“I know you’re there little fox.” Changbin said eyes flickering to the door where he could see Jeongin’s ear. </p><p>“N-no.” Jeongin stuttered, he really had hoped Changbin wasn’t home. He was absolutely fucked. </p><p>“Come here Jeongin.” It was a stern command. Jeongin whined but listened, pushing the door open and sitting on the floor infront of the older’s bed. </p><p>“Good fox.” Changbin said gently, only lightly touching his dick. </p><p>“You know, I heard you yelling my name,” Jeongin’s heart skipped a couple beats, “And I knew you weren’t calling for me but, I just had to know what you were doing that would make you yell my name so loudly.” Changbin was far to calm and teasing for the younger’s liking. </p><p>“God did you look so fucking good, riding your pretty little fox plush while you were yelling my name. I mean, who wouldn’t get hard.” Changbin finished. </p><p>“I, well...” Jeongin but his lower lip not knowing how to explain himself.</p><p>“I... Can I please help you, um with your, dick please?” Jeongin was tearing the skin off his lips and playing with his hands, his tail pressed against his thigh. </p><p>“Ah. Only if you can tell me what you want foxie.” Changbin says, a smirk adorning his face.</p><p>“Please let me suck you off! Please hyung!” Jeongin begs with his whole body, his tail moving behind him so he’s balanced when he bounces up and down. </p><p>“Okay okay. I guess.” Changbin smiles at the fox hybrid, reaching out and fluffing his hair. Jeongin’s smile lit up the room, his tail moving excitedly. </p><p>“Thank you so much Hyung!” Jeongin crawls between his legs when Changbin allows him. </p><p>“May I?” Jeongin asks, hands a fair distance away from the older’s dick, allowing him space and time to back out. </p><p>“Yes you can baby, thank you for asking so cutely.” Changbin replies, leaning back against his pillows. Jeongin gently grabs his dick, Changbin letting out a soft moan immediately.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum soon, I was close before.” Jeongin nods his head and immediately starts to touch the older’s dick with his tongue, running it along the underside up to the tip. Hands grab the side of his head, ears being carefully avoided even with the rough grip. </p><p>“Ahhh Jeonginnie, your tongue is so warm and wet. Feels so good.” Changbin moans, lightly rubbing his cock against the younger’s lolled out tongue. </p><p>“Wanna fuck my mouth?” Jeongin asks and Changbin says yes. Jeongin gently holds Changbin’s hips down taking the top inch and a half into his mouth before releasing his grasp on his hips. </p><p>“Fuck Innie... Your mouth feels so so good...” Changbin moans, the tip of his cock hitting the top of Jeongin’s mouth. It’s new for both of them but it feels amazing for both of them. </p><p>Changbin ruts his hips upwards, more groans and moans fill the air as he picks up his pace. Jeongin grabs the Changbin’s thighs, loving how muscular and strong they feel under his grip. He wonders how good they would feel under him as he ruts against them uncontrollably, the thought makes him groan.</p><p>The vibrations from Jeongin’s throat make Changbin push his cock all the way into the younger’s mouth, he pauses and asks if he can fully fuck the younger’s throat. Changbin confirms it with the younger and quickly gets moving. He’s close and he’s already forced himself to stop or slow down twice since he started touching himself.  </p><p>Changbin let’s Jeongin get used to a normal pace for a bit before harshly picking up his speed. He’s somewhat standing somewhat sitting at this point, having moved to get the best angle for the both of them. </p><p>“Fuck! Foxie your throat feels so fucking good.” Changbin moans out.</p><p>“I bet your poor little fox plush feels jealous, you used him to cum and then came to me.” Changbin teases, causing the younger to whine. Changbin groans and curses at the feeling.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum soon...” Changbin pants, “In or out. 1 for our 5 for in.” Changbin almost misses the first two taps but definitely feel the next three. He throws his head back and groans at that. </p><p>“What a horny cum eating fox.” Jeongin let’s out a long moan, he’s definitely gonna remember that for later. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Innie!” Changbin loudly says, he’s so close and when Jeongin giggles he loses it, shoving his cock as far in as he can, pulling the younger’s head forward to meet him. </p><p>Changbin cums down the younger’s throat attempting to pull away but Jeongin stops him, grabbing his ass. Jeongin moves enough away to swallow and then goes back to get all he can out of the older, he tastes fucking amazing. Once Jeongin pulls off he’s panting. </p><p>“Thank you Binnie hyung.” Changbin smirks at the use of the nickname. </p><p>“Of course little fox. You did so good.” Jeongin thanks the older and stands up, Changbin notices the tent visible over Jeongin’s robe. He asks the younger if he can take care of him but the younger tells him another day will have to do or he thinks he may run out of cum. They laugh and head to the bathroom. </p><p>They shower together and wash Binnie the fox pillow-plush before cuddling up together, they talk about what they want and where they stand. Eventually they fall asleep, cuddled up together and very happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you liked it!<br/>This fic is dedicated to my lovely partner! Half the decisions made for this work were decided by them&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>